Shipwrecked Sisters
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: Some Religious Sisters get shipwrecked on the island.
1. Chapter 1

Shipwrecked Sisters

Sister Margret Mary and Sister Mary Francis were on a little old motor boat looking for an island where they could go to teach natives English and teach them about Catholicism. Sr. Margret Mary wasn't as zealous about converting "those terrible heathens "as Sr. Mary Francis called them.

Sr. Margret Mary was one who saw her views as more progressive and was very excited about the changes the Catholic Church. She thought her generation had been doing some good bringing the voiceless, like Blacks the Handicapped and Indians more rights, but wished they forgot that one could have a spiritual high, without pot. The sexual revolution was also unfortunate. She liked some hippie beliefs like peace, but couldn't understand the joy they found in an immoral culture. In regards to her assignment here, she thought that it would be nice if the natives became Catholic, but was more excited about bringing education to the primitive people. God had gifted her with the skill of teaching and she was exited to help these "heathens" learn. Teaching was her calling.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing Sr. Mary Francis?" asked the younger Sister with a feeling that something was not right.

"Of course, I got an A in geography in high school and I have a St Christopher medal with me!"

Sr. Mary Francis was steering the boat, and Sr. Margret Mary wished she could do a better job. She couldn't wait to get to the next "civilized "island to refuel and stock up on supplies. It's a long way to Tonga she said to herself. She didn't think she'd have enough energy to build shelter, much less a small school by the time they got there. She wondered if any of the fisherman apostles every got sick on the sea. She sure was and they had been at sea for 10 asked them to pray for her, then prayed to the Lord and asked his mother, Mary to pray for her, before she began to pray the Rosary.

A few hours later in the day the Sisters saw an island.

"I think there is a small parish on this island. Let's stop here and fuel up" said Sr. Mary Francis, thinking it was an island with a heavy Catholic population discovered by missionary priests.

"Oh, how beautiful, the Lord has created a beautiful world!" cried Sr. Margret Mary. Soon they were surrounded by lobsters

"Oh good heavens, you foolish lobster, get out of my way!" exclaimed Sr. Mary Francis.

"You killed it. St. Francis is frowning at you from heaven!"

"Oh for.. Lobters, more Lobsters."

"And a trap!"

The boat was now full of Lobsters and the trap was twisted around the motor.

"Oh, dear!" The two nuns screeched and jumped off the boat onto the sand.

Sister Mary Francis then saw the one person she never thought she'd ever see again.


	2. Chapter 2

"William Gilligan?!" Sister Mary Francis did a double take. Did she just see a former student?

"Sister Mary Francis? Have you come to rescue us?"

"You two know each other?" asked a surprised Sister Margret Mary.

"Sister Mary Francis was my third grade teacher and she helped Skinny Mulligan's brother to get into a special school in Wisconsin."

"Skinny Mulligan, who is Skinny Mulligan?" asked Sister Mary Margret amused at the nickname.

"Gilligan had a friend, Patrick Mulligan. He was rather skinny. Gilligan is this Island where Father Flannigan's mission is?"

"The only people here are me, the Skipper, Mary Ann, Ginger, the Howells and the Professor. We were shipwrecked."

"Gilligan have you caught the lobsters?" asked Skipper walking towards the lagoon. He then saw the Sisters.

"Skipper it's my 3rd grade teacher!" Gilligan exclaimed.

"Sister, I'm sorry if he has you confused with someone else. Gilligan has quite an imagination."

"He is correct sir. He says you are shipwrecked. Do you know of any other islands around here with civilized people? I'm Sister Mary Francis and this is Sister Margret Mary." They both shook Skipper's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sisters, how did you come to be here?"

"We are on our way to Tonga to start a mission school with a Franciscan priest who is there" explained Sister Margret Mary.

"Yes, convert those terrible heathens and give them an education", said Sister Mary Francis.

"What's a heathen again?" asked Gilligan.

"Oh Gilligan, didn't you pay attention in Geography? A heathen is someone who does not believe in the Trinity! Many live in far off lands."

"The Father, Son and Holy Ghost, right Sister Mary Francis?"

"Yes Gilligan. Very good!" Her former pupil remembered something from school.

"How long have you been shipwrecked?" asked Sister Margret Mary.

"A really long time, 3 years! Are you going to rescue us?" asked Gilligan, almost jumping up and down.

"We don't have enough room for all of you, I'm afraid"

"I'm so sorry. Where is your boat?" asked Sister Margret Mary.

"It's broke", declared Gilligan.

"Oh dear" said Sister Margret Mary.

Thurston and Lovey Howell were taking a walk towards the lagoon when they were surprised at what they saw.

"Lovey, look nuns!"

"Oh, I wonder if they are Episcopalian/ Anglican or Catholic." Lovey seemed to be in a daze for a moment.

"Lovey, come let's go see what is going on."

"Oh… yes Thurston."

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell It's my third grade teacher. Sister Mary Francis!"

"Oh really? What a small world my boy!" said Thurston.

"Oh you teach, how marvelous. May I ask if you are Episcopalian or Catholic?" asked Lovey.

"Catholic!" replied Sister Mary Francis.

"I'm so sorry for your loss of your first president. His wife was a very classy lady."

"Lovey!"

"Oh but of course Thurston, I abhorred his policies."

"I am Sister Margret Mary."

"Nice to meet you, Sister." The Howells shook her hand.

Mary Ann soon came out to see how Gilligan was coming along.

"Mary Ann, it's my third grade teacher!"

"Oh Gilligan!"

"I am young lady. He's right."

"I am Sister Margret Mary", said the younger Sister.

"How do you do, I've never meet nuns before."

"Oh, you haven't. My dear have you anything more suitable to wear." Sister Mary Francis said surveying Mary Ann's attire.

" Well I.. um.."

Just then Ginger and the Professor came to see where everyone had gone. As Ginger came near the lagoon Thurston's eyes shifted towards her. Lovey and Sister Mary Frances whispered, "Stop staring" to Thurston

"Hello Sisters" said Ginger who hadn't seen nuns who weren't movie characters since high school.

"Hello is he your husband?" asked Sister Mary Francis of the Professor.

"No, Sisters. I am just another passenger on the tour boat that brought us here."

"Professor, Ginger, Sister Mary Francis was my third grade teacher."

"How fascinating, that out all the people who could come to the island, you came. I am Dr Roy Hinkley and this is Ginger Grant."

The Sisters exchanged proper greetings, but they were not amused to see the flirtatious behavior of Ginger's.

"Could you men please help us untangle our boat."

"Certainly Sisters" said Skipper.

"Sisters, would you care to eat with us?" asked Mary Ann.

"We have our provisions with us, but thank you."

Sister, I would l eat with them", said Sister Margret Mary.

"You know the only way our community associates with the laity at work. This is not our assignment; we will soon be with the natives."

"Oh yes, but if any of you need any spiritual guidance or have any questions. I'll be happy to help" said Sister Margret Mary.

Gilligan didn't want to help with the boat since 2 people who always gave him criticism were now there Sister Mary Francis and Skipper. The Howels , Gilligan, Ginger and Mary Ann went back to their area of the island, while the others helped untangle the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thurston Howell II was awoken by his wife's muffled cries. She sounded distressed.

"No, No, No!

Thurston's mind flashed back to the time she had been kidnapped from their New York townhouse, years ago. She had overcome what the psychologist had called shell shock from her time in captivity. He prayed she didn't have a relapse.

"Lovey", Thurston said gently.

"Thurston, she's gone."

"Who, Lovey?" asked a perplexed Thurston.

"25 years old, she'd be today." Lovey was bawling.

"25 years, already?" Had it been that long since he had been sitting in an Anglican nursing convent in London, when the Sister had told him the tragic news?

Lovey hastily prepared for the day, depressed and anxious. She ran to where the Sisters had set up their makeshift camp. The Sisters were just finishing praying the Rosary. Hearing the words "Pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death", did not help Lovey in her grief. She began to cry harder.

"Mrs. Howell, whatever is the matter?" asked Sister Margret Mary, her voice full of concern and compassion.

"I need to.. to talk, please."

"Are you ill?" asked the no nonsense Sister, Mary Francis.

"I am very distraught. I would like to talk with Sister Margret Mary alone."

"Well, she does know how to deal with people who are hysterical."

"She meant no offense. I do have my undergraduate degree in Psychology. Come; let's find a place to talk."

The two women walked further away from others and sat on some rocks.

"Mrs. Howell, you are hyperventilating, breathe. In, out, in out. There, you go."

"You have a degree in Psychology, what a blessing."

"I also have a minor in Religious Studies."

"How wonderful",Lovey dabbed her eyes.

"Take your time, Mrs. Howell."

"There are two things I'd like to talk about. The first is the most pressing, my grief."

"What do you think you are grieving?"

"The loss of my.. my dear girl, 25 years ago today."

"Mrs. Howell, I am sorry for your loss. "

"My baby ,my baby! She never saw this world. Is she.. with God?" The question had been haunting Lovey for years, but not many knew of the miscarriage.

"Oh yes, she never sinned, so she has no reason to be anywhere else. She is in His loving arms."

"You think so?" Lovey was relieved.

"Yes, I do" Sister Margret Mary smiled.

"Charlotte, darling, Mother loves you very much." Lovey said looking skyward.

Sister Mary Margret almost began crying, herself.

"Sister there is also something I want to tell you, something I am afraid to tell my husband."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"I am planning on converting to Catholicism.

"Oh you are! Mr. Howell is Anti-Catholic then? Unfortunately the Catholics and Protestants still don't get along. Although Kenedy's election was a big step I believe."

"He would be afraid of me becoming Democrat. I never would be though! It's not that hates the Church."

"Tell him there are Catholic Republicans, they do exist."

"But what would others think of me? I'm on all those committees at our church. My family has been with the Episcopal Church since Jamestown was settled. Back when it still was directly affiliated with the Church of England!"

"As Father Dolan says, to possible converts, 'You'd you be surprised at how much people aren't thinking of you."

"Oh I love it!" Well may I talk to you later? It's getting close to breakfast."

"Please do, I would love to hear your story and help you through this process. God bless you."

"You too, Sister."

Lovey walked back to the castaways happy to find a spiritual advisor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thurston Howell stirred in his sleep. He heard someone walking in the hut, but it was only 7:30. A Howell never got up before 8:30.

"Lovey?"

"Good morning, Thurston." Lovey gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Are you alright, now, my dear?" He motioned for Lovey to sit on the bed and took her hand.

"A bit, Sr. Margret Mary is empathetic and very wise."

"You talked to the nun?"

"Yes, and I want to tell you something, please don't be cross."

Cross, why would I be, dear?"

"Well, I have been keeping something from you, something I feel called to do."

"Oh, Lovey, has she been filling your head with ideas?"

"She made me feel confident, and lifted grief."

"Oh... Charlotte!" He grew pale. His wife probably welcomed some counseling in her grief, and to get some spiritual counseling was a wise decision.

"She's with Jesus now. Sister believes she is."

"Oh Lovey, of course she is!" He put his arm around her shoulder. How could she have thought anything different?

"I also told her that.."

"What, dear?"

"I want to convert, become Catholic."

Thurston's jaw dropped open.

"Why do you want to become Catholic?" Have you been talking to Irish Democrats?"

Lovey ignored his last statement and went straight to her reasons. "It's even more wonderful than being Episcopalian! Oh Thurston, asking the Mary and the saints for prayers, confession, actually having Jesus at Communion. It's so very comforting."

"Good Heavens, where have you acquired this information?"

"From Jean McCarthy, the last time we visited her, we had such a good discussion and we have been having phone conversations. She is like a mentor to me."

"Oh, Joe's wife, that's right there are Catholic Republicans! I miss the Senator, God rest his soul."

"So you are alright with probable conversion? Asked Lovey.

"Oh yes, dear let us go to breakfast." Thurston kissed his wife and took her hand, before leaving for the meal.

Lovey was thrilled that her decision was accepted, by Thurston. She knew that the rest of her family, if she ever saw them again, would not look upon this new spiritual journey with such acceptance. She felt like telling Gilligan. The dear boy may have some hidden wisdom on the subject, as a former Catholic student.


End file.
